jjbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3: Black Widow
Big Brother 3: Black Widow is the third edition of the online reality show Jay Jay's Big Brother. On December 2 2014, fifteen new houseguests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The third season of Big Brother has some similarities to the base format, but just as the previous seasons, featured an original twist. This seasons main twist was the Black Widow twist, which saw every non-HOH houseguest be allocated another non-HOH houseguest to target for the week. Whoever was targeting the eventual evictee would become the proceedings week Black Widow. As the Black Widow, the anonymous houseguest could put forward four people for nomination with the HOH choosing which two of them would become official nominees. Unlike the previous season, there was no Viewers' Lounge for this season. The season lasted 78 days and ended in Sam J. beating Stewen by a jury vote of 4-3. At the finale, Stewen was crowned a new award, The Player of the Season. Following the conclusion of the season, Sam J. and Stewen became two of the first four inductees into the Hall of Fame with a silver and bronze award respectively. Twists * The major twist of this season was the'' Black Widow''. The Black Widow, who earned the title through successfully eliminating their designated target the week prior, had special privileges that made them more powerful than the HOH. Just like in normal seasons, the HOH did select the two nominees, however unlike other seasons, the HOH could only choose their nominees between four houseguests that had been anonymously put forward by the Black Widow. This meant, in a sense, the Black Widow nominated four houseguests each week and the HOH had the power to save two of them before veto. Despite this, the HOH could nominate anyone as a replacement nominee, meaning that the Black Widow could still be evicted. * The second new twist was the introduction of The War Room. Upon eviction, an evictee would not permanently exit the house, rather they would enter a secluded War Room. As the room only had the capacity for one houseguest, when more than one evictee wanted residence, they would be required to battle one another with the winner staying and the loser been evicted for good. At a designated point in the game, the remaining resident of The War Room was allowed to reenter the game. * On Night 1, the houseguests were informed that for the first time ever, Tengaged would have complete control over who they wanted to evict for one night only. As a result a Public Vote would decide the first evictee, with only the HOH having immunity. After Becca won the first HOH, the houseguests were informed that Andalib had received the most votes to evict and was therefore banished to The War Room. * In Week 7, Sam T. as HOH was offered Pandora's Box but declined the offer. It is still unknown what would have happened had he opened it. * In Week 4's POV, Sam T. won the unused Sheyld from season 2. He used it in Week 8 and it immuned him from all of the weeks proceedings including nominations and competitions. He was however ineligible to vote. Houseguests Voting History Returning Players Harry returned for Big Brother 6: Second Chances. He placed 8th. Stewen, Sam T., Becca and Andalib were also potential houseguests for this season but did not survive Week 0. Game History Week 1 On the first night, the Houseguests were informed of the two new twists been The War Room and The Black Widow, however they were also informed of a rather scary launch night twist. They were told, that following the first HOH competition, the 14 losers will be put into a snap eviction poll were the general public would vote one houseguest into The War Room after the first night. After Becca won the first HOH and immunity from the impeding eviction, Andalib received the most public votes and became the first houseguest to be evicted into The War Room. Having free range over nominees, Becca nomianted Harry and Will for their ill performance in the HOH competiton stating that they were unworthy. At the POV, Ruben, Tyler and Bob were selected to participate along with the nominees and Becca. When the results were in, Tyler and Harry were tied, but when some adjustments were made, it was revealed that Harry was the true winner and had won the right to remove himself from the block. Needing a replacement nominee, she stayed consitant and nominated Noah for his performance in the HOH competition. At the vote, the house agreed to send Will to The War Room, with only Sam J., Sam T. and Syewen voting against the house, seemingly putting them on the outs. Will was evicted by a vote of 8-3. Week 2 After the shock of having two houseguests voted out in the first 8 days, Will and Andalib took to The War Room where the battled out in a duel that tested their logic and memory. Though trash talking Andalib managed an amazing score, Will got lucky and won the duel easily, and ultimately sent Andalib home for good. Back in the main house, Bob was secretly enjoying the moment after becoming the first Black Widow. At the HOH competition, another close competition saw Sam T. manage to reign victorious. Thinking that he would nominate two other houseguests as normal, he was shocked along with the rest of the house when it was revealed the full extent of the Black Widow's power. After hearing the news, Bob chose not to share his position with anyone, and he secretly nominated Connor, Harry, Stewen and Ruben much to the house's shock. With the opyions clear, Sam T. nominated Stewen and Ruben saying that they were the biggest threats. Before the POV Riler announced that he was quitting the game due to over committing himself. When it cam around to the POV, Becca, Connor and Bob where selected to play along with the nominees and the HOH. Bob and Sam T. were both determined to win to solidify what was technically both of their nominations while Ruben and Stewen made no secret that they wanted to get of the block. But when it all came down to it, Bob just edged out the rest of the competitors to win the veto and ultimately solidify the nominees. At the vote, the entire house voted for Ruben with the exception of Noah and JB, sending him into The War Room by a vote of 7-2. Week 3 As Ruben entered The War Room, Will felt quietly confident in wining the duel, and decided to psych Ruben out. Ruben initially attempted the duel, but by the end of it gave up and accepted defeat. He became the second official evictee. At the next HOH, Becca won her second HOH of the season, but only the first with the Black Widow twist in play.Alex, Noah, Sam T., and Tyler were all secretly chosen to receive the Black Widow's bite by Sam J. Becca nominated Sam T. for been a threat after his HOH reign the week prior, and Noah because he had been nominated by her once before. At the veto, Connor, JB and an Alex were selected for the Veto. The competition was close but Alex ultimately won, and earned the right to remove his ally Sam T. from the block. Needing a new nominee, Becca place Bob up as a pawn. At the vote, the house was generally split, but Noah was voted out by a vote of 5-3 and sent to The War Room. Week 4 Following his eviction, Noah entered The War Room to face Will. Will wanted to get even with Noah after loosing to him in the first eviction, and felt another win. Unfortunately for him however, Noah was far too good and prevailed as the new War Room victor. Following this, Alex won the HOH, making him both the Black Widow and the HOH and having full control over the nominations. With his target locked in as Becca as she was a beast in challenges, he nominated her along with a pawn, the popular Sam J. At the Veto, Becca new she had to win, but the rest of the house was against her, and she failed to beat the odds when Connor reigned victorious. At the vote, Becca was unsurprisingly sent packing by a unanimous vote of 7-0. Week 5 Intermediately following Becca's eviction, JB announced he wanted to follow her and quit the game for unknown reasons. When Noah first realsied that he was to face Becca, he became slightly demoralized considering her competition history, but that didn't stop him from trying his best. His best prooved good enough when he pulled off the single biggest upset in the game thus far, sending Becca home pre-jury. With Sam J. freshly off the block, he was determined to win HOH to secure safety and he did just that when he won the HOH. After Connor made the Black Widow nominees, Sam J. selected Alex and Bob as nominees for having to much power the previous week and for being a floater respectively. At the POV, Alex managed to safe himself, and therefore Sam J. needed a replacement nominee. He saw a great opportunity to backdoor Tyler, and grasped it when he made him the replacemnet nominee. His backdoor place went into action when the house voted Tyler out by a vote of 4-1. Week 6 Noah and Tyler were both equally nervous going into the duel, but Noah felt he had the upper hand. In the challenge, Noah went back to back, and kicked Tyler out of the house, making him the first member of the jury. The main house was shocked when they were told that there was no Black Widow this week. Under the assumption that the twist was over, everyone competed their hardest to win the first actual HOH since Week 1. But when Stewen won, everyone was shocked when they found out that Tengaged would vote on the nominees. As a result, a shocked Alex and Connor where placed on the block. However, at the POV, Alex managed to yet again safe himself so Stewen needed a replacement nominee. Under the correct assumption that he would be safe, he put up close ally Sam T., to disguise their allegiance. At the vote Connor was evicted by a vote of 3-1. Week 7 Following his eviction, Connor entered the War Room and was shocked to discover that Noah was still in the house. In the duel, Noah continued his dream run and sent Connor to the jury house. Back in the main house, Sam T. was secretly named Black Widow much to his delight. When the house competed in the HOH, Sam T. dominated and easily won over the rest of the house, giving himself all the power regarding nominations. With his unprecedented power, Sam T. decided to target who he deemed the biggest threat, Sam J via the back door. In doing so, he nominated Stewen and Harry as his initial nominees. At the Power of Veto, Sam T. continued his domination and won the POV, becoming the first, and ultimately only person, to have all the power in a single week. With the veto, Sam T. put his back door plan in motion by replacing Sam J. with his true target, Sam J.. Despite everything however, Sam J. managed to get the votes he needed to stay, and Sam T. was shocked to see Harry blindsided by a vote of 2-1. Week 8 Still in shock after his eviction, Harry was also determined to break Noah's winning streak. In what was a truly epic battle, Harry narrowly edged out Noah, finally sending Noah packing as the 3rd member of the jury. In the main house, the houseguests were jubilant to discover that the Black Widow twist was officially over. Wiith the first genuine HOH up for grabs, and the final week to actually utilise the sheyld, Sam T. decided to actibvate his special power, excluding him from all nominations, challenges and voting. At the competition, Bob shocked every by winning his first HOH, and he was quick to nominate Alex and Sam J. At the POV, Stewen beat everybody else and won the veto. With Sam T. immune, Stewen had no choice but to keep the nominees the same. At the eviction, Stewen cast the sole vote to evict Alex. Week 9 Upon his eviction, Alex was shocked when he was told not to exit the house. The house were quick to figure out that the final duel was finally here, but they were anxious to discover who was left in The War Room. When Harry reentered the house, the current houseguests were less than impressed after the several disputes they had had with him. Ultimately, Harry fought his way back into the house, sending Alex home once and for all. Going into the HOH, Sam T., Sam J., Stewen and Bob all made a pack to get rid of Harry as they deemed him undeserving. As such, Sam T. won the HOH, but decided to nominate Sam J. and Bob both as pawns. When Stewen won the POV, Harry's fate was all but sealed when he replace Sam J. on the block. At the eviction, Harry was unanimously sent home by a vote of 2-0. Week 10 At the penultimate HOH, everybody was determined to guarantee themselves a spot in the finale. Whilst the battle was fierce, Sam J. successfully won yet another HOH. With pre-veto nominations practically pointless, he nominated Stewen and Sam T. and wished everybody the best of luck in the veto. With Stewen, Sam T. and Bob all determined to win the POV, and the sole vote to evict that came with it, another epic battle took place and ultimately, Stewen won, making the final nominees Sam T. and Bob by default. At the eviction, Stewen decided to send Bob packing, setting up the final 3 of himself and Sam J. and Sam T.. Week 11 Day 75 At the first round of the three part HOH, and epic endurance competition took place which saw Sam T. narrowly beat out Stewen. The second round which was based of mental ability, Stewen once again was narrowly beat out, this time to Sam J. In the final round, Sam J. proved he knew the jury best and won the final HOH. He decided almost immeadiately that Sam T. was his biggest threat, and therefore made him the final evictee and final member of the jury. Finale After an intense round of jury questioning, Sam J. narrowly beat Stewen in the closest jury vote ever of 4-3.